


Daikon

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Failed Sex, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Nothing explicit, Nudity, sorry Kaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kaze likes being dominated, but Felicia is hilariously bad at taking control. Kaze's reaction to her attempts are somewhere between finding it adorable and thinking "Oh my gods how do you NOT know how to blindfold someone, get your shit together Felicia" </p><p>[fe-kink-meme fill.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daikon

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post and I had to do it

“A-a-are you sure about this?” Felicia blubbers, black cloth in one hand and thin rope in the other. She holds them like they could explode if she so much as twitches a finger. “W-what if I hurt you?”

Kaze smiles, his violet eyes soft as he kisses her forehead. “You won’t hurt me. Well, nothing beyond a small bump or bruise, as usual,” he teases lightly. 

“Kaze!” She pouts. “I’m serious!”

“All right, all right,” he relents, but his exasperation is lined with a chuckle. “If I’m hurt or uncomfortable, I’ll say ‘daikon,’ That way you’ll know to stop.”

Her shoulders relax, but only slightly. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He pecks her lips, lingering a little. Gods, he loves her. He wants her. “You can start whenever you’d like.”

“O-okay… We’ll start now,” she says shakily. She hesitates. She thrusts the rope into his hands. “Hold this,” she says, trying to put force into her voice, but it comes out a bit meek.

“Of course, milady.” He bows his head. 

“You don’t have to call me--oh!” Felicia’s eyes light up with realization. “That’s just part of the game, I get it.”

Kaze lets out another mix of a laugh and a sigh. “You’re not quite getting it, my love. You have to be more...forceful. In command.”

She shuffles her bare feet. “I’ve never been in command in my life.”

“That’s just fine, Felicia.” He touches her cheek, and his lips curve into a smirk. “Think about how you feel in battle. You’re quite ferocious then, if I may say so.”

“Am I?”

“You looked at the enemy yesterday and called him nothing but a  _ stain _ . I’ve never quite wanted you more than in that moment.”

Her face burns red, and the temperature in their bedroom drops a degree or two. “O-oh, really?” She can’t quite look him in the eye.

“Really,” he says, leaning down once more to kiss her. This time, he parts her lips and slips his tongue into her mouth, but a moment later he pulls away. “My love… Milady… I would do whatever you would have me do.”

She stares at him for a moment, transfixed, and then her body jolts. “Close your eyes?” she says, her voice lilting into a question despite her best efforts.

Nevertheless, he does as she says. She moves close to learn against him as she stands on her toes, reaching up to wrap the blindfold around his eyes. She fumbles with the ends of the fabric.

“...You know how to tie a knot, correct?” He isn’t teasing her.

“I can do this!” She manages to tighten a knot--and he hides a grimace as she tugs his hair. “See? Oh, well, um, you can’t see, can you? Ha ha…”

He smiles helplessly. “No, I cannot.”

“G-good…? Good.” He imagines her nodding to herself. “All right, then. Kaze, please--I-I mean, take off your clothes.” 

“As you wish.” He unravels his scarf, then takes off his shirt--being careful not to dislodge the blindfold. He removes his pants and smallclothes, putting his things in a small pile. Afterwards, he stays still and waits. He can feel himself becoming half-hard.

He’s still holding the rope in his hands. When he senses that Felicia is still hesitating, he lifts it a little. “Do you have a use in mind for this, milady?”

“Oh, that. Um… Sit on the bed.” She manages to put in a little bit of force for that one, but then she continues: “And t-then I’ll, um, tie you.”

He decides to spare her the trouble of guiding him by moving onto the bed himself--it’s not far, and it’s not like the darkness of the blindfold really inhibits him. He lays down, and a shiver runs through him.

“I won’t tie you too tightly,” she says, but then the rope cinches around his wrists. It’s nothing he can’t get out of, but  _ loose _ is definitely not the word he would use to describe it.

“May I ask why you’re trying me up without clothing?” he asks, very pointedly, hoping she’ll take the hint.

“Huh? Because you--oh!” She coughs. “Because you are my servant! That’s why!”

He expected something a little sexier, but he can make do with this. “I will do whatever you wish, milady.”

“Truly?” She gets onto the bed and straddles his thighs. She hasn’t taken off her maid uniform; the tights and frilly ends of the skirt tickle his skin. 

“On my honor, I would do anything for you, Milady Felicia.” He shifts, almost wanting to pull his hands free and touch her.

“Why, I’m flattered.” She giggles, finally into the role. “Then first--oh, Kaze, are you uncomfortable? Is it too tight?”

He nearly groans in frustration at how fast she loses composure, but that is part of what’s endearing about her. “I assure you, I am quite all right.”

“N-no, I’m sorry, Kaze--it looks too tight. I don’t want you to get stuck or something!” Felicia frets. She leans forward over his body--he suppresses a grunt when pressure is put on his cock, but it isn’t really painful. Her chest rests against his, their faces inches apart as she reaches to loosen the knot.

He grunts when she elbows his cheek.

“A-ah, I’m sorry!” 

She tugs at the knot one more time, in the process managing to smack the heel of her palm against the top of his nose. He yelps more in surprise than pain, but the sound startles her and she scrambles to get up.

He isn’t sure how it happens, whether she connects with her knee or her hand or whatever, but the next moment, he’s shouting: “D-daikon, daikon!” and curling onto his side, cupping his groin.

“K-Kaze?” He can’t tell what she’s doing, because he hasn’t bothered to take off the blindfold. “Kaze! Are you okay?”

“Y-yes. just...give me a few minutes.” His voice is nearly broken. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” She rubs his back with one hand, though he’s sure she’s wiping at her eyes with the other, because she’s sniffing and half-sobbing. “I’m sorry! I should’ve done--I--”

Kaze grits his teeth and tries to ignore the pain. He pushes the blindfold up into his hair and sits up just a little so he can take her hand. “It was just an accident. That could have happened any other time, you know. It’s okay.”

Felicia sniffs, her ice-blue eyes watery. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s okay.”

Felicia nods after a moment. She shifts a little, and her guilt gives way to determination. “Can we...can we try again?”

Kaze smiles, touched by her words and all the more enamoured with her. “Of course. Although...perhaps it can wait until tomorrow night?”


End file.
